The Last of Their Kind
by BIGRTFAN001
Summary: Toothless was believed to be the last of his species, until he meets a female fury.
1. Alert

The sun was just setting, filling the air with a light purple light. The wind was softly blowing, the air was filled with aroma of water. Toothless was soundly sleeping against Hiccup's leg. It had been two years since Berk and been united with dragons.

"Hey, you planning sleeping out here?" he heard a girl call out . He turned to see Astrid strutting towards him. He smiled knowing she came to only be with him. She squatted down beside him leaning on his shoulder. She looked towards Toothless, who was sound asleep.

"Is he asleep?" she asked stroking Hiccups hair. He nodded as curiosity awoken in his mind. She noticed this as she took her hand away from his hair.

"I really feel bad for him. Knowing he's the last of his species must be really rough. He must really want someone like him," she explained returning to stroking his hair.

He looked at Toothless considering what she had presented to him. There was so many questions around his past, species and Toothless himself. He patted Toothless, awakening him from his slumber.

"Time to go home bud," He said standing up. Toothless rolled over and moaned, knowing it meant more time indoors. He stood up, stretching his back out, giving an impression of boredom.

They started walking towards the entrance when, Toothless turned toward the forest. His ears perked, his body stiffened, and his green eyes brightened. Hiccup looked up at the forest with concern. If Toothless found something, who knows if it could be a threat, or a dying dragon, or even someone who needs help?

In a flash, Toothless sprang off into the forest. Hiccup bolted after him, leaving Astrid feeling like chopped liver. She finally rushed after them, sighing with frustration.


	2. There's another

"Toothless slow down! Toothless wait up! TOOTHLESS WAIT FOR US!" Hiccup shouted, rushing after him, but he ignored every word. He was certain the scent was a night fury. He skidded to a stop and took in a deep scent. It was female, injured, and heavily bleeding. It came from the north east, and the minute he had known where it came from he bolted. Everything around him was a big blur, as the stronger the scent was, the faster he went.

He halted to a stop to see the wounded fury at his feet. She looked up at him with worrying eyes. Her stomach had a gruesome gash, blood smeared on the ground, and a possible broken wing. Her eyes were a lighting blue, and her tail had a sliver marking on it. He stretched out his wing over her as blanket, and laid down beside. She snuggled into his chest, as he roared out for Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I found him!" Astrid shouted. He looked up to see her rushing to him. She knelt down and saw the female and was astonished. She looked up to Toothless then back to the female. Hiccup catched up, and froze when he saw the female. He leaned closer and put his hand out to the female. She placed her nose in his hand, to only look up at Toothless.

"Let's get her back to dad. Toothless will carry her," he said looking up at Astrid. She nodded moving closer to help the female onto Toothless's back. They traveled back to Berk, with constant breaks for Toothless. When they finally got back to Hiccup's home, they placed the female on the floor, and wrapped her up with a blanket.

"She's gotta have a name," huffed Hiccup. He looked out the window to see the full moon. His face lit up as he walked to his desk, flipped through books, then he grabbed one and walked back over to them.

"Luna. It's Latin for moon," he smiled. Toothless curled up beside her, covering her with his giant wing.

"I'll tell my dad about this, it's late you should get going," Hiccup whispered. Astrid nodded and left. Hiccup looked back to see the two night fury's sound asleep. He smiled as he marched up stairs, ready for whatever came at him.


	3. Just call me Luna

**I want to thank all of you guys for giving me so many favorites. It really does mean a lot. This chapter I'd dedicated to awesomebri66, who was the first to give a review on my story. Now the show must go on. P.S if you see _:: coffee :: _that means the dragons are talking.**

* * *

_~Luna's POV~_

My eyes pop open, to see a small cottage full of books, sketches, and plenty of tools. If I can get up and sneak out, maybe the Vikings won't know I'm here. Okay, on three, 1.. 2..3! My god by the dragons what the crap is holding me down? Oh my freaking Dragon, i- I-it's a nightfury. I haven't seen one of these guys in thirty years, and I'm only forty. Let's take a sniff, male, fifty, and he has a strange smell of fresh water. His breath is really warm, an wait what? He's crippled?!

* * *

_~No one's pov~_

Luna was staring straight at Toothless tail, her eyes changing from blue to sliver in a matter of seconds. She looked at Toothless and began to wonder about his past. So many questions were swirling in her head, she didn't even notice him wake up. When she finally realized he had awoken, he was already sitting up straight facing her. There eyes locked on to the others and they stayed still and silent for awhile until Toothless found the courage to speak.

_:: Hi::_ he said calmly, hoping she couldn't he was praying she wouldn't kill him.

_:: Hey, who are you? :: _her eyes changing back to her natural blue color.

_:: I'm Toothless, and your name is Luna, unless you don't want it to be. I mean that's the Hiccup gave you and all but you can change it, just expect for all the Vikings to call you Luna.:: _he sighed. He looked up to her sweet smile. His heart melted immediately at the sight.

_:: Luna, I like it call me Luna:: _she smiled as she watched him perk up with glee.


	4. Better than HIM

**This chapter is dedicated to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki. He gave me reviews on the 2/4 of my stories. Thanks dude!**

* * *

Luna and Toothless talked for what seemed like ages, until Stoick came down stairs. He froze when he saw Luna, and her eyes turned to a cold sliver. Toothless was nervous. He didn't know what to do. Should he get Luna out of here, or defend her?

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled, causing both dragons to wince. Hiccup sloped down stairs, rubbing his eyes, and he yawned as he took the last step. He looked at his dad, then to Toothless- who shrugged-, then back to his father. He rubbed his eyes then he looked to Luna. She also shrugged.

"What's going on?" Stoick asked gesturing to Luna. Luna glared at him.

"That's Luna, we found her yesterday, and stuff," Hiccup yawned. He patted Toothless, then went back up stairs. Stoick looked to Luna and rolled his eyes. He stomped back up stairs.

_::Well, that happened:: _Luna sighed turning to Toothless. He nodded to her, huffing down onto the ground. She rolled beside him, breathing out the tense air she had held in. Her eyes returned to their soft blue, her breath returned to the warmth Toothless loved. He took this minute to study her. He noticed the silver shine on each scale, the lovely design of her tail mark, her eyes bluer than the sky. He smiled at this. He didn't know if all the females were as pretty as her, and he doubted it.

Luna also took this minute to study him as well. The green in his eyes were as soft as the clouds, his scales as black as coal, muscles in his body. It made her grin, in all her years, Toothless was the finest dragon she had ever met. He was even better than _Sol._

* * *

**Hey, guys me again. Sorry if these chapters are short, I'm actually gonna start merging chapters and stuff. I'm holding a contest for my other story, and if you want your own OC to be in it, this is what you gatta do. **

**Give me the following of your character:**

**Personiality**

**Looks**

**Introduction**

**Weapon (Primary and secondary)**

**BackGround**

**Family (if any)**

**Full Name (middle is optional)**

**I'll tell you guys the winner soon!**


	5. Silver tears

**Hey BIGRTFAN001 here, and I wanted to share the winner of the OC contest! **

**1st: Raven Eclipse, by toothlesslover2311**

**2nd: Kitt by MICH-KR3000**

**3rd: Baruchel by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki**

**All entry's were really good, and it was a tough decision, these guys strikes me the most. Raven will be in the mass effect story and the story of the owners choice. Kitt is owners choice with a chapter dedicated to Kitt. Baruchel, story of choice. **

**Congrats to all winners! Just give me a review on what story you want to be in, and they're in! **

* * *

Luna had ran out of the cottage, taking in the nighttime air. The clocked her back, the silver shining bright. She stopped in the ocean waters. Luna sighed at the her reflection in the water. It was lonely, broken, torn from love.

_**::It's not like I'd leave you, besides you're my angel:: Sol comforted. Luna didn't dare to look at him. She was used and for what? Some shadow? Her eyes change to the dark cold silver, as she rushed away from him, him, why him?**_

Toothless obviously cared for her, but did she deserve him? He deserved much better than her, for all his love and care. She let the tears slip away, leaving ripples in the water. She looked at her eyes, so soft, yet do cold. The silver was a strong sense of Arcus, yet the blue stood for Alyssa.

More tears left her face, her eyes swerving with colors. Not only had she been used, but she had been taken, taken from everything she knew.

**::Stay here, OK, we'll be back:: Alyssa said the tears running down her face. Arcus nudge the small dragon cub into the den. A might roar flooded the land, as several nightfurys stopped into the air. **

_**::You'll be fine, you'll be fine:: Arcus trailed off as a dragon of ice came swooping down.**  
_

Luna's popped open to see day light. She groaned and traveled back to the cottage. When she entered, she was greeted by Toothless's adorable grin.


	6. I love her, I really love her

**Hey Guys! I want to thank you all for over 30 followers and 30 favorites! By far, this is the best story I've written that everyone loves! My other 3 stories ( these ones I really like) don't have any reviews at all. And Kiara's reign only has 2 people reviewing. Any ways, thanks, and I _really_ mean it. Enough of me, enjoy the story!**

* * *

For the next few days Luna seemed saddened, and tried to stay distant from the rest. Toothless was saddened by this, thinking it was something he had done, but he wasn't quite sure. Every time they went to hang out with the others, she just strayed away. At this point she would always come home late. Toothless felt useless until one day he had an idea.

Toothless always wondered about how Luna's eyes changed, and he was hoping this question would get her back into the social Luna he knew. When he snapped out of his wondering, he found himself at the beach, staring straight at Luna. He calmly laid beside her, noticing the small hint of green in her eyes.

_:: Um, I've got a question to ask you,::_ Toothless sighed. He wanted to slap himself in the head knowing how awkward it sounded. Luna looked up at him, and for the first time he got a really good look at her eyes. Green surrounded her pupil, while the blue was the iris, yet around the iris he could see some small shades of silver. He liked her eyes, how they were so different, so, so her.

_:: How does your eyes change colors?::_ he asked snapping back into reality. She smiled and faced him, her eyes locking onto his. He watched as the silver seemed to slip away.

_::Well, it's in the family. Every so often my family has a child who's eyes can change colors. After eight generations of wondering, I came and the waiting stopped. The color changes in the emotion I'm in. If I feel threatened my eyes change silver, happy and calm is blue, rage and sadness are green. The color changing is a result of our plasma::_ she answered, looking out to the ocean. He was highly interested in her family, and he wanted to know all the cool things about them. His interest made him forget about being social.

_:: How is you family's plasma do that?:: _he asked excitedly. She smiled at this. To have Toothless show his care without him noticing.

_:: We have a thresh plasma blast. Thresh is one the most powerful plasma you can find. The thresh can hold over two million volts of power, electricity, and damage. Thresh is so powerful that it gives some dragons special traits. Our's was the eye color.:: _she replied with a smile. You could just that Toothless was amazed.

_:: Now it's your turn to answer, where's your family?:: _she asked. He looked at her with glee. He was thrilled that she was interested in his past.

_::Well, they're probably off in gart or maybe ellof but who really knows? I left because my family treated me like the runt, so I ran off::_ he sighed. The two of them talked of their past, well most of it. Luna didn't dare touch the subject of Sol, but she did give little details of her old home.

Toothless was very happy to see the true Luna had returned. Every time she laughed, giggled, or just smiled his heart beamed. He knew he loved her, and there was no way for him to deny it. Yet did she love him back?


	7. Gotta find HER so there can be a US

**Kitt is owned by MICH-KR3000. If you see _you are weird_ that means it's a flash back, which will be the majority of this chapter. Bye!**

* * *

Kitt looked up at the dark sky, her eyes set on the moon. She would find Luna, and make sure she didn't hate her, after all, she didn't know. She laid down and feel asleep.

_**Sol rolled over and gave Kitt a kiss, one full of passion. She smiled, retuning the kiss. He leaned in closer and began to rub against her body. She loved his show of affection, it was so loving, so charming, it fit him perfectly. After rubbing, he laid down beside her and began to snooze. Yet Kitt had a different idea, she rolled him over and stood over him. He smirked at her, leaning up giving her another kiss. She leaned down, closer to him, closer to them. He pulled her in, causing her to lean even closer to what they both wanted. He licked her neck leaving her begging for more. In reply, he pulled her more closer, so close they were almost one. His gold eyes locked on to her's. She leaned in closer making them one.**_

Kitt awoken to the sound of birds. Her navy blue eyes scanned the area, making sure she left not a single sign she was there. She knew Sol was close behind, meaning she had to leave then and there. She swooped up in the air and followed the scent. Every mile the scent was stronger. She was finally pleased she had White plasma. Without it, she would never find Luna.

**_::I want to have a family, Sol:: Kitt sighed, looking into Sol's eyes. He looked off in the distance, staring at a black and silver night fury. This fury glared at him, then walked away as if nothing happened. ::Sol, do you want to have a family?:: I asked, grabbing his attention. He smiled as he nuzzled my neck. I smiled back, knowing that meant yes, but before it happens, I have to settle ties with Silver. I don't want her to always be angry at Sol. Hopefully she could forgive him, hopefully._**

Kitt spotted a small Viking village ahead, and began to steer away from were n war with the dragons for centuries. But, the most unbelievable thing was happening right in front of her. There was two nightfurys and two humans, and the humans were riding the nightfurys like pets! She looked around to see other dragons did this as well. Why were they doing this? Why were they bowing down to the enemy? Her head became light, and she settled away from the village.

Thoughts were swirling in her head, making her furios. Yet the one thing that could clam her down landed right beside her. She looked up into his golden eyes,and her own eyes began to look away. He nudged her, causing her to look back to his eyes.

_::Did you find her?:: _he asked. She shook her head, as she walked towards the ocean. Sol looked up and watched the two nightfurys playfully danced in the Sky. He watched the female, and noticed there was some familiar things to her. Like the silver marking on her tail, or the blue eyes. But he knew it wasn't Silver. Her never had pure blue eyes. She always had green eyes. Too bad he was wrong.


	8. True lovers, dark watchers

**Hey, um, well, I got to tell you guys something. I have been told that my minecraft story is really good, even though it has one chapter, so I may or may not keep up my status on this. Plus I've got another story I want to work on, so who knows? Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Luna, but if you wonder why the chapter is so, well, short is I working on my other story so yeah. Bye!**

* * *

It was yet another day of happiness in burke, and many dragons filled their hearts with love and courage. Many Vikings and dragons were ready to confess their love to their crush, and Toothless was one of these dragons. He was ready to tell Luna his true feelings, yet he was very nervous. But he shook it off and told himself he could do it.

He arrived at their normal hide out. He smiled to see her happy, her mind at peace. He realized how nervous he was, and thought of all the possibilities that could happen when he was pulled back into reality by her angel like voice.

_::Hey Toothless! Look, uh, I've got to tell you something,::_ she said, looking into his green eyes he nodded, she took a deep breath, then let out her true feelings.

_::Look, I don't know how to say this, so I'm gonna wing it. You know, for the past few months I, well, I kinda, ya know, um, okay I like you a lot! There I said it!::_ she huffed, looking down at the ground, then back into his eyes. He smiled, and embraced her into the tightest hug he could. He let her go and smiled,

_::Well, Let me tell you how relived I am! You just saved me from a whole lot of awkwardness!::_ he said smiling. She hugged them back, her eyes pure blue. For the next week, absolutely no one saw any shade of silver, or even green. Toothless and her were happy. Stoick started joking about the two having a family, and they were actually making plans of it. Weeks went by of name picking, gathering supplies, and they even picked out a new hideout.

Hiccup and Astrid had been out on more dates than before, and everyone began to wonder if they had a future together as well. Yet no one noticed the two nightfuries watching from a distance. Plans were being made, their only concern was Sliver's reaction.


	9. We need your help

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, writers block. Today I watched HTTYD2 and I'm back! So with everything I've considered, there will in fact be a sequel. So yeah, on ward with the story!**

* * *

_::We could just take her, it would make things easier::_ he sighed looking at Silver. Kitt turned at him, wide eyed, thinking he was insane.

_::And have her boyfriend kill us? Uh, No.:: _She huffed, looking back at the so called boy friend. He looked very masculine, and very protective. If they were going to settle things back at home, they had to make sure he didn't find out. She turned away, yet she looked back at the joy at Sliver's face. She smiled, knowing she was finally happy. Yet her grin turned to a frown, her heart aching, seeing she had to take away such joy.

_::You know we're doing this for the right cause. If we don't turn her in, we will lose the coven::_ Sol comforted. She nodded as they waited for dawn. She knew exactly how it would work out. They nab her, one distracting while the other captures. Seemed simple enough, just as long as they take her by surprise. Hopefully Ira will take her, hopefully.

* * *

The sun was just setting, Luna had just successfully pinned Toothless. They laughed as she rolled over to his side, her turning as blue as the sea. He smiled at this, leaning up to leave. He looked towards the cottage, smelling fresh fish. He smiled turning back to Luna.

_::Wanna head back for food?::_ he asked, already facing the path. He looked back to see a wonderful sight. Luna was breathing in the ocean air, the moon light shining on her sliver scales, her eyes as bright as stars.

_::Just come get me when it's ready. I just want a few minutes to myself. Oh, and don't be late this time,::_ she huffed laying down. He nodded, trotting away. She stared at her reflection, thoughts swirling in her mind. Then she heard a twig snap. Her tail swung and slapped Sol to the ground. Then she turned towards Kitt and slammed her into a rock. Sol lunged toward her, to only crash into the ground. Kitt sprang at her, but found herself in the ocean. Then she heard a _BAM_, and turned to see Luna knocked on the ground. Sol panted, lifting her onto his back. He nodded leading the way to Ira.

Toothless came out just in time to see them fly away from the beach, dragging her with them. His heart was filling up with worry, his mind was filled with anger, but most of all, his eyes were filled with sorrow. He promised himself that night he would find her, no matter what cost.

In the morning, Hiccup totally convinced Astrid to join them, her already for battle. They left early in the morning, just to get a head start. They lifted off, hot on their trail, but they had already taken Luna to Ira.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes, to see a red headed woman kneeling down. She looked into this woman's emraled eyes, looking for signs of threat. She didn't see any, but she kept her guard.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Ira, daughter of Chieftein Arcus. We don't mean you any harm, we just want your help," she said. Luna's eyes softened, looking out into the lands of glass.


	10. Frozen Lands,

**Hi people who read this story and like it cause they're reading this now! I need names, boy and girl names! I'll give you there traits and what type of name I'd like it to be.**

**Boy: Full black, silver eyes Name; Dark, or something really cool**

**Girl: Black with specks of silver, blue yes. Name: Something like, um, per say an "I'm perfect" name. Some us know those names.**

**Well, thanks for the help! I know this was long, that's because we are getting closer to the end.**

* * *

Luna looked out and saw an amazing sight. There was dragons everywhere, pacifically rare ones. Ira looked at Luna wondering of her past, to look out to the see. Luna stood on all fours, smelling the air for nightfurys. Nada, nope, goose eggs. She looked at this land, sadden by what she saw. The trees, grass, even the cave were covered in a silver grass. She walked up to one, looking in the inside to see a stock pile of food. What were these guys eating, if their food was in here? She turned to see over fifty dragons surrounding her. She went to tell them she couldn't do any thing, then they all heard cracking. She turned to see the glass was melting. Melting? Why it wasn't glass at all, it was ice! The ice collapsed, the bigger dragons handing out the food, the younger ones snatching bits and pieces. She turned to Ira different emotions on her face. Ira knelt down and patted her head, a big grin on her face.

"You just opened the largest food stash we had! Now all you have to do is open the other twenty and fix all the trees," she said leaving to help. Luna sighed walking over to the next cave. Next thing she knew it also collapsed, how was she doing that?

_::You know, you could've just asked me to come instead of hitting me in the head with rock,::_ she said turning to Sol and Kitt. Sol's reaction; stunned. Kitt's reaction; laughing. Luna strutted towards them Sol still stunned.

_:: We had. Sol said you would be reluctant,:: _Kitt said chocking down the laughter. She looked at still stunned Sol, who hasn't closed his mouth yet. Luna shook her head slapping Sol in the head with her tail.

_::I would've come any day with you Kitt. Sol on the other hand, uh, never. You see you would never use me, unlike playboy here,::_she said turning back to Kitt. Kitt nodded, turning back to Sol. He finally snapped back into reality, blinking wide eyed at Luna.

_:: Um, I had to come because She wouldn't know your prints that well, and even if we didn't pounce, you were just gonna come?:: _he said looking back to her. They just noticed two or three trees around them were back to normal. Luna nodded turning in the direction of the next cave. They followed her, watching as everything began to melt. It seemed everywhere she stepped the ice began to melt. In a matter of five minutes, things were starting to look normal. Luna was at least five feet away from them when Toothless plopped down, growling and showing teeth to Sol. Sol stood in defense, also growling. In an instant Luna was in between the two, shoving Sol back onto Kitt. Toothless stopped at the sight of Luna.

_::Do you really want to die? This is my mate, Toothless, and in case you haven't noticed, he will rip you head off in a second,"_ she yelled, Toothless sitting defensively by her side. They heard groaning to see Astrid helping Hiccup up. Luna laughed and turned to Toothless. He smiled happily, crushing her in a hug. She laughed as he did this, fully happy that he was there once more. He let go to take in his surroundings. Hiccup and Astrid did this as well.

"What is this place?" Astrid asked touching a half frozen tree. Hiccup shrugged, coming to her side. They looked over to see Toothless accidentally nudging a tree, melting what ice remind. Luna laughed at this, as He looked at it with curiosity. The two began to rush around, touching every frozen thing there was. Kitt and Sol also did this, bumping into each other here and thier. Hiccup and Astrid were enjoying this sight when Ira approached them.

"Your dragons are a great help! We never had this much done with only our two!" She smiling and holding her hand out. Hiccup took it, as Astrid walked off to meet other dragons. Soon it seemed that everything was back to normal, Sol and Kitt were just finishing up as Luna sat down, tired out by this rushing around. Toothless sat by her side, nuzzlling into her neck. She smiled at this, comforted by the warmth of his breath. Then her eyes widened when a thought arosed in her head.

_::Hey Toothless! You're going to be a dad!::_ she said with glee. Toothless immdiataly sprang up and kissed her face. She laughed knowing everything would be alright.


	11. The End, for now

**Boy, we're at the end, and to the sequel. There's a poll on my bio that you guys can do for the sequel. I just want to thank you all for the support, without you guys we would never make it this far! I put their children in this chapter, and after the poll they will be decided on where they will be in this series. You guys can put your own type of dragons in the review so the world of dragons can grow. They don't have to be nightfury's, they can be their own species! I can't wait to see show you guys the sequel, bye, but not for long!**

* * *

_ :: And that's how I met your mother,::_ Toothless sighed, looking at the three dragon cubs around him. Shadow, Star, and Tali, his three little warriors. He let out a yawn, then saw come through the door, also yawning. She laid close to him just about to drift of when she heard groaning. She opened her eyes to Toothless nudging them to their beds, Shadow protesting. She stood up came to his side picking up the cubs and placing them in their little bed area.

_:: Moma, can you sing us another lullaby? ::_ Tali asked with her eyes shining up at her. She nodded, curling up beside them. Toothless also did this, but closer to Luna. He draped his wing over her, just like the night where they met. All three cubs snuggled closer to them, already drifting off to sleep.

_Mirror, Tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

_Fear, what's inside of me_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

_Mirror Mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see_

_I can keep it from the world_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror__, Mirror, tell me something_

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm loneliest of all_

By the tim she was done, her entire family was fast asleep. She smiled and snuggled up to her little Tali. Tomorrow will be a different story. A story all Vikings know.

* * *

**Well, I know it's short, but it's the end. After at least 20 reviews on my Darkness, in the Light story I'll pull up the sequel. Heck if you want you can check out that story so I can put up the sequel! Remember, check out the poll, for the sequel! This song is RWBY"S Mirror, owned by Jeff Williams and RT. Click here to hear the song, bye!**

** watch?v=xmAsD8aRHBA**


End file.
